Something Significant
by Bluewater7
Summary: As Lily's starting her first year at Hogwarts, Ginny thinks back to the day each of her and Harry's kids were born and how they chose their names.
1. Chapter 1: Growing Children

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter since I am not J.K. Rowling._

**Something Significant**

By: Bluewater7

Chapter 1: Growing Children

Ginny hugged Lily as Albus hopped onto the train. "Have fun at Hogwarts, Lily. I know your first year will be great."

Lily nodded. "I'll write soon, Mum, and tell you everything." She then gave Harry a quick hug before jumping onto the train with her cousin Hugo. Harry waved and Ginny smiled, spotting Albus with Rose and Scorpius Malfoy further down the train.

"I can't believe it." Hermione muttered. "All of our kids are off to Hogwarts." Ginny nodded.

"I guess we know how Mum and Dad felt." Ron added. Harry snickered.

"I thought that Ginny would be the one to say something like that, not you, mate."

Ginny laughed. "You can't say anything about it, Harry. I know you're thinking that I'm worried about them, but Mum had it worse. She had seven of us and you and Hermione to worry about."

"I definitely think it was worse for your mum." Harry said as the four of them headed towards the end of the platform." Think about everything that we went through."

"All of the trouble each and every one of us got into." Ron added nudging his sister.

"Every adventure." Hermione smiled. "Each more dangerous than the last."

"Some of which Mum still doesn't know everything about." Ginny said. "Not to mention that one year." She shivered, thinking about how terrible her sixth year at Hogwarts had been.

Harry draped his arm over her shoulder and she looked up to him, smiling. Ginny still had occasional nightmares about that year, but she knew that Harry did too. They said goodbye to Ron and Hermione by their cars. Ginny was silent as Harry drove.

"Ginny, is there something wrong?" Harry asked finally breaking the silence. "Are you more worried about the kids than you want me to think?"

"No." Ginny said. "I was just thinking about when they were born and how we named them."

Harry laughed softly. "I won't bother you then." Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek before returning to her thoughts.

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2: James Sirius Potter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did._

_A/N: I originally had Lily first since it was Lily that was leaving, but since James wasn't mentioned in the last chapter I decided to do him first. Plus, this sets up the rest of the story more._

Chapter 2: James Sirius Potter

Ginny smiled from the living room couch. She could feel her and Harry's first child kicking. Her hands rested softly on her large stomach. It wouldn't be much longer before the child would be crying from the room that Harry had set up with Ron's help.

_We should probably start thinking about names soon._ Ginny thought as she watched Teddy sleeping on the couch next to her. Andromeda had dropped him off a few hours earlier in order to do some Christmas shopping. Harry would be arriving home shortly and Ginny wanted to have some kind of name idea for when he came home.

"Ginny?" Harry called as he opened the front door.

"Harry, I'm in the living room." Ginny said. "And don't wake Teddy, please."

"Teddy's here? I thought that he was staying with Andromeda this week."

"She wanted to do some shopping." Ginny explained as Harry walked in. He gave her a quick kiss before sitting down next to her.

"How's our little one?" Harry asked, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Alive as ever." Ginny smiled. "Harry, I wanted to talk to you about naming the baby."

"You have an idea already?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head.

"I don't have an idea for a name, but I have an idea about how to name the baby." Ginny took a deep breath. "I think that we should both pick names that hold significant meaning to both of us. You can pick out the first name and I'll choose the middle one, but we both have to agree on it in the end."

Harry nodded. "Is this going to be our method for each child?"

"Each child?" Ginny repeated. "You're sure that you're going to want more kids?"

"Yeah." Harry said, kissing her cheek. "But I don't want a family quite as large as yours. I just want to have more than one." Ginny smiled.

**Several Weeks Later…**

"Congratulations." A nurse said, entering the room with a small bundle of blankets. "You have a beautiful baby boy." The nurse placed the baby into Ginny's arms.

"So, what did you decide on?" Ginny asked Harry as the nurse left the room to give the new family some privacy.

Harry ginned. "I was thinking of James." Ginny looked down at their baby and smiled. The child had Harry's hair.

"I think I like it. He certainly has the hair for it. And it almost completes the cycle, doesn't it? Your father gave up his life to save yours, and you almost died making sure that the new generation of wizards would be safe." Ginny laughed lightly. "I don't think it's more significant than that."

"And what about you?" Harry asked his wife. "What did you pick as a middle name?"

"Sirius." Ginny automatically answered. "I want his full name to be James Sirius Potter." Harry looked at her in surprise.

"You want to name our son after two of the Marauders? You really want to name him after two big time troublemakers? Do you realize what kind of a reputation you're dooming our son to?"

"Yes." Ginny said fiercely. "Sirius meant a lot to me too. I joined you on that trip to the Ministry because I cared about him, not just because I was in the D.A. I think that both your father and Sirius would be laughing at the two of us for this, but I really don't care. And to be quite honest, I don't know how to live without at least one troublemaker around."

Harry burst out laughing and draped his arm over Ginny's shoulder as he looked down at his sleeping son.

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3: Lily Luna Potter

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any part of the Harry Potter Universe._

Chapter 3: Lily Luna Potter

"You did really well, Ginny." Harry said smiling. "We have a daughter."

Ginny smiled weakly. "Can I hold her?" Harry nodded and handed their baby girl to Ginny.

"She's beautiful." Ginny muttered. "Mum's going to love this. She has my hair."

"She probably looks just like you did when you were born." Harry said. "I'll bet our baby girl will be you in miniature."

"Like how Al is with you?" Ginny teased lightly. "So, what should we name her?"

Harry looked at the sleeping child before saying, "Lily."

Ginny laughed lightly. "I should have known. That's fine. All of our kids are named after people that died to make our life better. Plus, if it hadn't been for your mother, we wouldn't be here right now with our daughter."

"What about her middle name?" Harry asked Ginny. "What do you think?"

Ginny paused for a second. Percy had already named his oldest daughter Molly. Ginny didn't really want to give her daughter her own name. Ginny thought about everyone that meant something to her. And that's when she realized the perfect name.

"Luna. We should name her after Luna."

"Your right." Harry said. "Luna's been such a great friend to both of us. Plus she'd probably be really happy to know that we think so highly of her."

"She certainly did a lot for us." Ginny whispered, kissing the top of Lily's head. "Luna was there for us at the Ministry, she helped restart Dumbledore's Army, she fought during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"And she's still one of your closest friends." Harry added. "I know. Luna's the perfect choice. And she's not dead."

Ginny burst out laughing. "I guess that's true. Darn it. Maybe I should think harder. Do you think Tonks would've killed me if I tried to name our kid Lily Nymphadora?"

"Probably." Harry grinned. "You know how much she hated that name. Maybe you could use her shortened version, Dora?"

"We never called Tonks that!" Ginny cried out.

"Well, we never called her Nymphadora either." Harry pointed out. "So is it going to be Lily Tonks Potter?"

"No." Ginny said. "I think we should stick with Lily Luna Potter."

"I agree." Came a dreamy voice from the doorway. Ginny and Harry both looked up to see Luna standing with both James and Albus. "Lily Luna is a beautiful name for a girl, especially your daughter."

"Luna, how long have you been here?" Ginny asked.

Luna shrugged. "Not long. Hermione had to run to the bathroom and Ron went to get your parents, so I offered to bring your other kids in here. They were rather excited."

"Come here, you two." Harry said. James immediately climbed up onto the bed, while Luna handed Albus to Harry.

"Meet your new sister." Ginny said, tipping Lily ever so slightly so that James and Albus could see her face.

_I hope you enjoyed that. Please review. Albus is next._


	4. Chapter 4: Albus Severus Potter

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter._

_A/N: I tried to upload this yesterday, but i couldn't, so i'm sorry that this is late. Please enjoy the last chapter of Something Significant. Here's Albus._

Chapter 4: Albus Severus Potter

Ginny smiled at the small bundle in her arms. Her second son was sleeping peacefully. Harry ruffled the baby's jet-black hair.

"Harry, please don't mess his hair up already."

"Why not? It already looks like he has my hair." Harry pointed out. Ginny shook her head at him. "So do you get to pick out the first or middle name this time?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? Do you already have a full name picked out or something?"

"No." Harry answered honestly. "I'm just wondering."

"Go ahead and say the name, Harry. You get first name again."

"How about Albus?"

"Albus?" Ginny repeated. "As in Albus Dumbledore?"

"How many other people named Albus do we know?" Harry asked his wife. Ginny thought about it.

"Dumbledore means a lot to you still, doesn't he?" Ginny asked as she looked down at the baby.

"Yes. He might not have always been the man that we thought he was, but he still protected me for a while. He did everything he could to protect everyone from Voldemort." Harry said. "And on top of that, I don't think anyone knew him as well as I did."

"I guess." Ginny said. "I like it. Albus Potter."

"And what about your name choice? Or is he just going to be named Albus Potter?" Harry asked a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Let me think for a moment."

"What? You mean that you don't have one picked out already?" Harry teased her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, George already named his son Fred. I think that if Dennis has any kids, he deserves the right to name any of them Colin." Ginny thought aloud, watching Harry for a reaction. "Remus is Teddy's middle name and I'm not naming Albus after the traitor Marauder. Maybe we should name him after either Michael or Dean?"

"No." Harry said quickly. Ginny smirked at him. "We're not naming him after any of your old boyfriends."

"I was kidding, Harry." Ginny told him. "We need something really good."

Harry sighed. "Do you want me to pick out another name?"

Ginny glared at him. "Don't even think about it. This is my turn." She thought about everyone that had done something important to her. Then she thought of the perfect person to give Albus his middle name. "Severus."

"Snape?" Harry asked. "You want to name him after Snape?"

"Yes." Ginny looked at Harry. "We're the only two that could have any claim over it. Everyone knows how much you hated him. Everyone knows that you ended up defending him and stating that he was really on our side. You fought to get his painting put up in Hogwarts with the rest of the Heads. And you made sure he was honored with a hero's funeral. Who else has the right to name their kid after him?"

"Alright, fine." Harry said. "But those are reasons why I should name Albus after Snape. What about you?"

"You mean what does Snape mean to me?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. "Snape protected you from behind the scenes. Without that, you probably would have died a long time ago."

"Not necessarily. There's still Dumbledore."

"True. But he also helped protect me." Ginny looked away from Harry for a moment. "Don't forget that when we went to the Ministry to try and save Sirius, it was Snape that alerted the Order so that they could come and save us."

"There's more than that. What else did he do, Ginny?" Harry asked worried. "Does it have to do with your sixth year?"

"Yes." Ginny's brown eyes met Harry's green ones. "Snape knew that you love me. He could have told Voldemort or delivered me to Voldemort as any faithful follower would've. But he didn't. The Carrows knew. I actually overheard them talking with Snape about it. They wanted to give me over to Voldemort, but Snape refused to let them. He said that it would be more useful to break me to their will and then deliver me to Voldemort. He didn't really think that it would happen, but he was trying to keep me where he would be able to protect me the best he could. Even when he caught Neville, Luna, and me trying to sneak Gryffindor's Sword out of his office, he didn't hand us over to the Carrows for punishment. Instead, Snape sent us out into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, which gave us some protection."

"I guess he did a lot more than I gave him credit for." Harry muttered. "So, we're naming him after two of Hogwarts greatest Headmasters?"

"Yes." Ginny said. "Albus Severus Potter is his name."

Harry smiled as Albus opened his eyes for the first time. "Ginny, his eyes…"

Ginny looked down and laughed. Albus had Harry's eyes. "So?"

"That's what Snape loved the most about my mother."

_Please review._


End file.
